


Xenomorph Bait

by Ayngelcat



Category: Aliens (1986), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Horror, Xenomorph hunting, dead dismembered alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/pseuds/Ayngelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tf_speedwriting, this prompt: Someone being scared of something others don’t mind.</p><p>This is continuing the ficlets in the scenario where the Combaticons have answer a distress call to an unfamiliar world, to find the Combaticons under siege from a large number of xenomorphs. The latter have already dispensed with the previous occupants of a base there. Fic follows on from: "They Mostly Come in the Dark."</p><p>Bonecrusher and Vortex go a-hunting. And they take Scavenger with them.</p><p>*Warning* for  some gore, a dismembered (non xenomorph) alien, and Scav getting used as bait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xenomorph Bait

“Actually, now I think about it, I reckon we should take Scavenger with us.” 

“Yeah?” After what Bonecrusher had said earlier about the excavator having an encounter with the xenomorph eggs – about Hook having to extract one of those _facehuggers_ – Vortex was more than a little surprised. 

“Hook says they kinda hone in on previous hosts,” Bonecrusher explained. “We can use Scav as bait.” 

Vortex was still confused. “But won’t your boss be kinda pissed if - you know, what went down before -  happens again?” he asked. “I mean, if we’re gonna do that, I’d say take Swindle – except that Ons would do his block. An’ I don’t wanna be grounded.”

Oh no, Vortex didn’t. Not now this _excellent opportunity_ had presented itself.

Bonecrusher was laughing. “Naaa Tex – see – time before, I wasn’t there _. Nobody_ was there. Fraggin’ idiots went off on their own, see? They actually went _outside the barrier_ and stumbled right into a nest– can you believe it? That’s when _it happened.”_  

“Cogheads,” he went on. “Still, it’ll be useful to us now. Fear attracts ‘em too, and Scav’ll be packin’ it. But he won’t come to any harm.” He grinned. “He’ll have _us_ to take care of him, right?”

That seemed perfectly logical to Vortex. “Yeah OK. You’re on!” he laughed. “Go get him, and lets get out there!”

…….

The corridor of the derelict base dripped with an unknown, foul smelling liquid. Save for the distant moan of the wind and the _crack-crack-crack_ of the motion trackers, there was no sound. All around were the signs of struggle and flight; scattered bits of torn off armor and heavy dints in the mesh floor. Yet not a being was to be seen - alive or dead.

Scavenger forced himself along, trying to focus on the mechs behind him. On their size and strength, the massive semi automatics and canons they carried; the razor sharp tail rotors on Vortex’ arm - and Bonecrusher’s special blade-ripper attachment….

…the reputation they both had; ruthless, fearless; their many combat victories; Vortex a little short of the mark when it came to sanity – which could only be an asset here…

But still, the excavator’s every synapse jangled as his optics darted here and there, feverishly taking in the passage ahead. As if the now pockmarked floor was not enough - those looked like claw marks on the wall. _Big_ claw marks.

Greenish liquid dripped through the floor. Here and there lay torn, stained rags-like those _clothes_ some flimsy organic races wore. But that armor back there was heavy duty. They were no wimps, whoever had gotten attacked here ….

Scavenger suppressed an urge to whimper.

 _Crack-crack-crack_. Neither the pitch nor tempo of the trackers had altered. Maybe the ‘morphs had all gone and would not come out again …

Scavenger’s intakes came in short, sharp rasps. He _must_ think that – and not of the nest. Or those eggs. Or of that hideous _thing_ that had leapt at him so suddenly that he had not had time to think before the choking, and everything going black. Or the terror as he awoke to the medbay lights, the searing pain, Hook bending over him….

No - this was different. This was – _adult_ xenomorphs.

 _But as if they were any better!_ Huge, they were; all blackness and claws, tentacles and snapping jaws. And they moved like lightning, equally as lethal. Scavenger had seen it all in the footage – the stuff Hook exalted in, but filled he, Scavenger, with such a core-sickening coldness that he’d thought he might pass out.

“It’ll be all right Scav!” Bonecrusher had reassured him. We’re just gonna scout around in that building, have a bit o’fun.”

“I’d rather not,” he’d protested. “Scrapper said we should stay behind the barrier until he and Onslaught have worked out a strategy.”

But then, that had sounded pathetic – especially in front of the Decepticon ‘copter, who  had stood there with his arms folded, all gleaming rotors and brute strength. “You don’t have to worry,” Vortex had said smoothly. “I ain’t in the habit of lettin’ critters live.”

And there had been Bonecrusher too, grinning enthusiastically. “Yeah – you really think I’m gonna let something happen to my favourite digger?”

And that had made Scavenger cross, because he knew very well he wasn’t Bonecrusher’s _favourite digger_ and was only the subject of some enthusiasm sometimes because he was a team mate. But it was nice to hear him say it, and hey! Was Scavenger gonna appear like a scaredy-aft in front of a Combaticon? “I’m in!” he’d said, jutting his chin out.

“That’s my mech!” Bonecrusher had patted him on the tailshaft; and he and Vortex had guffawed loudly.

Now, as a piece of loose metal banged loudly in a sudden draft and Scavenger’s sensor relays were a mess all over again, he regretted succumbing, once again, to that stupid ‘inferiority’ stuff. After all, was that not what had led him to suggest to Mix that they went looking for the nest? So he could report back to Hook and impress him?

“Keep goin’ Scav. We’re right behind you …

_Crack-crack-crack…_

_.............  
_

The corridor had narrowed. At every step, something terrible caught Scavenger’s attention. He tensed, expecting at any moment unspeakable forms to leap from the shadows, to engulf him in a miasma of ripping claws and jagged teeth.

Shuddering, he recalled the footage: _they pin you down. Then they gouge, you see your metal shredding like scrap steel in a processor. They LOOK at you - even though you can't even make out their optics. The last thing you see are those jaws coming right at your face …_

 _Nooooo …_ Scavenger glanced around. More claw marks and armor. Big green smears – what _was_ that stuff? Some kind of organic blood? And then, he froze …

On the floor were severed limbs, the skin mottled and scaly. A clawed hand attached to a ragged arm was balled into a fist. There was more – a ruined torso flailed open and stained with green; jagged ribs jutted out.

Beside it was a head – only just recognizable as such, but the facial expression clear, the mouth still wide in a final scream of terror.

“I can’t do this!” Scavenger wailed. He turned back, covering his optics with his hands.

He was aware of Bonecrusher's warm chest, of large hands on his shoulders; of Vortex moving past, followed by a squelching sound. “So - Serpentians. Interesting – they usually ain’t bad at this kinda thing ..."

“Don’t look, Scav,” A soothing hand ran along his tailshaft. “Just keep movin’ ….”

"Ugly fragger ain’t he ..” Scavenger onlined one optic to see Vortex grinning lopsidedly, the abominable head in his hand. He tossed it away. “Yeah – anything jumps out an’ tries that, _its_ gonna be the one in pieces, _"_ the copter growled.

"You got it, Tex..." He and Bonecrusher both laughed loudly.

The excitement in their echoing mirth was obvious. They were loving this. Despite all, Scavenger took courage from that, even from Vortex’ nonchalance. He calmed a little, even managing a thin smile.

Heavy armor rustled, the click of weapons sounded reassuringly. _I must remember who they are_ … _I must remember who I am too. I am a Decepticon …._   Scavenger pulled himself up straight, reconfiguring his tail.

A thrill resonated through the gestalt bond. No, it would be all right.

...............

_Crack-crack-crack …._

Still nothing. They rounded the next corner - and Scavenger had to sidestep fast to avoid a gaping cavern that opened in the floor below him. Even then, had Vortex not reached out and grabbed him, he may have lost his footing and fallen.

Echoes from the scuffle resounded eerily as the three peered into the yawning hole. It looked as though something had fallen through the floor, and on through the lower levels, melting the metal on the way. Liquid drip-dripped, falling away into nothingness. “What in the pit is that?” Scavenger cried, his previous sentiments returning rapidly.

Bonecrusher and Vortex looked at each other. “Acid for conduit energon?” Vortex shrugged.

“Yeah!” Bonecrusher chuckled delightedly. “We’re getting’ warm. Tex! We’re _really_ gettin’ warm.”

“Hey – what the frag was _that?”_ The energon froze in Scavenger’s conduits. In the passage beyond the hole, something small and dark had flitted across his peripheral vision, disappearing into the shadows. At the same time the _crack- crack_ of the motion trackers began to escalate, whining upward in pitch to indicate that _something_ was close – and getting closer...

…very close indeed…

 _“Bonecrusher …”_ Scavenger’s voice was a whimper, his courage evaporating like steam over a furnace, as he prepared to collapse in a pathetic mess of metal on the floor.  

But his gestalt partner was enraptured. “This is it, Tex,” he growled. “Scavenger – get behind us…” his canon clicked as the lethal blade on his back gleamed.

“Oooh yeah! Let's party …” Vortex was ready. The barrel of his rifle spun, humming as his tail rotors whirred with sudden enthusiastic deadliness.

Scavenger did as he was told - gladly. He scampered back into their shadow, and tried once again to get solace from the bulky forms in front of him, the scent of heavy grease and diesel, the weapons, the reassuring whiff of incendiaries …

But as the shadow flitted again, he realized it was definitely gonna be harder this time.


End file.
